


Picking Up the Pieces

by SirPanda



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPanda/pseuds/SirPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship has been going awry for quite some time now, but Armin isn't ready to let Jean go, not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Up the Pieces

"Haha, yeah I know....mhm...ah, you know, I think you'd look real cute in that dress, the one with the floral pattern...aw come on, for me?" Jean chuckled softly, affectionately. 

 

Something Armin had never heard first hand up until now, and he'd feel very happy about it save for the fact that it had nothing to do with him...

 

He wasn't the reason behind his smiling face nor the gentle rumble of laughter escaping his voice. Aha.

Why was Jean such an idiot? He could have just told him he was seeing a girl on the side, but what's more is Armin failed to see it, and he was  exceptionally smart. So not only was he stung with deep  betrayal but also the thought of himself being an idiot beyond Eren's realm of intelligence. 

 

Standing behind Jean for the longest time now, Armin felt the best course of action was confrontation. Though he was inches from his touch the blond found his limbs would not budge. 

 

His feet refused to move and his voice was caught in his throat. 

 

'Say something.' 

 

"..." Nothing came out. 

 

'Hurry, say something before you dismiss what's happening.'

 

"..Jean.." His voice is barely above a whisper but he knows he heard him because he freezes up. 

 

"Jean..." He repeats his name, louder. He is sure Jean has heard him. But still, he won't turn around. The cell phone is still pressed to his ear however he has stopped speaking. 

 

"Jean turn around, please." Armin murmurs.  He's shaking now; his fists are balled up at his side. The needs to hear him say something, anything. 

 

"If you won't look at me say something!" The blond shouts, causing the brunet to flinch. But still.  He says nothing. 

 

No.

 

Nonono.

 

No...

 

"Hah, I get it then. I get it...." He croaks and then turns on his heel, dashing out of the room, out of the house into the rain. 

 

"Armin wait! You'll catch a cold!" 

He's chasing him... why? Why is he giving him false hopes to an already doomed relationship?

 

The blond continues to run from him until he becomes tired, where he then finds a nearby bus bench to sit on. 

 

At this point he wanted to be alone, that's all but that idiot wasn't going to allow it and found him moments later.

 

"Armin, come on you're going to get-"

 

"I DON'T CARE!" He yells while glaring intensely at him. "I don't care... why don't you leave me alone? You have that woman don't you?!"

 

"Armin let me-"

 

"I thought you loved me, I really did! I believed you and I 

trusted you but I can see now that you don't. You lied to me. Maybe it's my fault; I should have seen it coming. You stated coming home late and didn't acknowledge me anymore. I'm such an idiot! I...I love you Jean. But I'm sure it doesn't mean anything to you now, huh? Oh great, and now I'm crying." He mutters through trembling lips. He wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand though it doesn't do much since he's drenched in rain. 

 

Silence passes between them, the only sound being the patter of rain on asphalt. 

 

...

 

Jean hasn't denied it.

 

Armin's stomach drops at the realization. 

 

"Armin, I...I'm sorry."

 

"Yeah," he responds monotonously.

 

"Can you...can you give me another chance?" The way he says it...he knows what the answer will be. 

 

"...I...I don't know." How can he not know? He should answer with a definite 'no' and yet...here he is, hesitating to say anything otherwise. 

 

"Just tell me no. I'm a piece of shit who doesn't deserve you!"

 

The blond shifts his gaze to his palms, thinking a moment before replying.

 

"Yes," he says slowly, "you deserve me, Jean. You need me in your life or else nothing would work out for you. You need me to be there to pick up your pieces, whether you like it or not." Yes, this is perfect, if he can keep it going...

 

"And," he adds, "I love you too much to let something like this get in the way of us, so I'll just look the other way, okay?" He looks up at Jean again, who now has a varied display of emotions on his face. 

 

"Ah..But..." The brunet struggles to find proper wording. Shit, how is he supposed to react to something like this?

 

The confusion on his face brings a smile to Armin's face, 

 

"Don't worry Jean, I won't let anything you do get in the way of us. I'll never let you go." 

**Author's Note:**

> so this may be a bit misleading i would think, and i kinda made a yandere! armin towards the end...huhehe..i guess?  
> my first snk fic to post/write/finish! thank you for reading!


End file.
